Meta Knight
Meta Knight is a mysterious warrior from the Kirby series. He appeared in two episodes of One Minute Melee in which he fought Zero and Shovel Knight respectively and then fought Link in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Akuma vs Meta Knight *Bass vs. Meta Knight (By ArachnoGia) *Doctor Doom vs Meta Knight (By Eficiente) *Meta Knight vs. Batman *Meta Knight vs Bowser *Meta Knight VS Destroyah *Goku Black vs Meta Knight *Meta Knight vs. Dracule Mihawk (by Venage237) *Meta Knight VS Ethan Lance *Erza Scarlet vs Meta Knight *Meta Knight Vs The Flash *Frieza VS Meta Knight *Gallantmon Vs Meta Knight *Geno vs Meta Knight *Meta Knight VS Guts *Kenpachi Zaraki VS Meta Knight *Meta Knight vs Knuckles the Echidna *Meta Knight vs. Lucario *Meliodas vs Meta Knight *Meta Knight vs Metal Sonic (By Gogeta) *Meta Knight vs. Mewtwo *Meta Knight VS Ninja Brian *Meta Knight vs Number 39: Utopia *Pearl vs Meta Knight *Meta Knight VS Saber *Saitama vs. Meta Knight *Meta Knight vs. Sayaka Miki (By ImagoDesattrolante) *Scorpion VS Meta Knight *Shadow vs Meta Knight vs Dark Pit *Meta Knight vs Sparkster *Meta Knight VS Stroomba *Undyne vs. Meta Knight *Vegeta vs Meta Knight (By Eficiente) *Vergil vs. Meta Knight *Wario vs Meta Knight *Youmou Konpaku vs Meta Knight (By WarpStar930) Battle Royales *Anti-hero battle royal *Nintendo Antiheroes Battle Royale *Powerful Anti-Hero Battle Royale With Kirby-verse * Kirby-verse vs Dragon Ball-verse With Kirby and King Dedede *Mario, Luigi, and Bowser vs Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede Completed Death Battles * [[Meta Knight VS Dark Pit|'Meta Knight VS Dark Pit']] * [[Meta Knight vs Darth Vader|'Meta Knight vs Darth Vader']] * [[Meta Knight vs Lord Boros|'Meta Knight vs Lord Boros']] * [[Meta Knight vs. Frog|'Meta Knight vs. Frog']] *[[Meta Knight vs. Sans|'Meta Knight vs. Sans']] * [[Giratina vs Meta Knight|'Giratina vs Meta Knight']] * [[Link VS Meta Knight|'Link VS Meta Knight']] * [[Meta Knight vs. Nightmare|'Meta Knight vs. Nightmare']] * [[Meta Knight VS Sephiroth|'Meta Knight VS Sephiroth']] * [[Sesshōmaru VS Meta Knight|'Sesshōmaru VS Meta Knight']] * [[Shadow the Hedgehog vs Meta Knight|'Shadow the Hedgehog vs Meta Knight']] * [[Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight|'Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight']] * [[Zero vs. Meta Knight|'Zero vs. Meta Knight']] With the Crew of the Battleship Halberd * [[The Halberd vs Samus Aran's Gunship|'The Halberd vs Samus Aran's Gunship']] 'Possible Opponents' * Blaster Blade (Cardfight Vanguard) * Guntz (Klonoa) * Hit * Jeanne (Bayonetta) * Kevin Levin (Ben 10) * Leanbow * Magna Defender * Mecha Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Mickey Mouse * Nuova Shenron * Proto Man (Mega Man) * Riku * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Wolverine * Yoda (Star Wars) History Meta Knight's story is unknown save is he of the same race as Kirby and was one of the last surviving Star Warriors who battled the entity Nightmare. Meta Knight came to Dream Land and became a servant of King Dedede, along with his followers Sword Knight and Blade Knight, as the planet's monsters would hopefully bring a young Star Warrior to Dream Land so they can fight Nightmare together should he come to Popstar. When that time comes when his ancient enemy was momentarily trapped in the Fountain of Dreams, Meta Knight secretly trains Kirby via confrontations to have the young hero get strong enough to defeat Nightmare and later would-be conquerors of Popstar. Death Battle Info *Mach Tornado *Shuttle Loop *Drill Rush *Galaxia Darkness *Meta Quick *Meta Heal *Clone Creation *Sword Beam Gear * Galaxia: Meta Knight's sword, created by the Photron and established to possess infinite power(むげん = infinite.). It allows Meta Knight to shoot out sword beams, fire balls, elecricity and other Galaxias (He can use that to increase the range of his melee attacks) * Dimensional Cape: Allows him to warp and teleport short distances, sometimes reconfiguring into a pair of bat-like wings. * Summon Knight: Summons Sword Knight and Blade Knight to assist him. Feats *Defeating Paint Roller (who has minor reality warping powers) *Capable of defeating Drawcia who has major reality warping powers and was able to turn "the world" into a painting including a massive portion of space. **At the same time, he's also capable of surviving Drawcia's deletion wave which consumed multiple solar systems with relative ease. *Manga Meta Knight accidentally launched himself around Pop Star, initiating that and returning to the starting point in 4 pages. *He defeated clones of Dark Matter and Queen Sectonia (in their weakest forms) *Defeat King Dedede (twice) *Helped Kirby Defeat Magolor (Able to defeat him alone in The True Arena) *Has almost never lost to Kirby at his max potential *Flew to Planet Popstar in just a matter of Seconds *Defeated Galacta Knight, the greatest warrior in the Galaxy. *Resistant to reality warping (fought against Drawcia and Magolor, was with Kirby in the majority of his fight against Star Dream a wish granter machine which is one of the most powerful reality warpers in Kirby. He is also comparable to Kirby who faced more reality warpers.) *The smarter character in Kirby. (Possibly a feat.) *Built the first and probably all the Halberds. *Deflected blasts from Magolor with Galaxia. *Defeat Meta Knight. *Was once meta in SSBB. Flaws *Refuses to duel an unarmed opponent; intentionally giving Kirby a sword before their duel. *Small limbs and short sword gives Meta Knight short range even in close combat. *His true face is embarrassingly adorable. Gallery MetaKnightSprite.gif|Sprite from One Minute Melee Almighty Sword.png|Master in K&tAM 剣にやどるは むげんのパワー.png|むげん=infinite Infinite power in your sword.png|Better photo Galaxia DarknessSSBB.png|GD description in SSBB Galaxia DarknessSSBWU.png|GD description in SSB4 MKU end.png|1 victory over Kirby? Mkh-1.png|Those eyes... Mk's old glory.png|MK's old glory before For Glory MK's old glory before For Glory.png|Newcomer Manga Meta Knight Feat1.png|Manga Meta Knight C82b7d7eb96c29d31324cfe3c4e982e5.jpg|MK vs GK 8e983fde209d123a15dd385cf818c484.jpg 2867e7cad776b6533633c51c094ab96b.jpg Fushidane1t.jpg Fushidane2t.jpg Fushidane3t.jpg Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Air Manipulator Category:Aliens Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kirby Characters Category:Knight Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Space explorers Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants